batmanarkhamworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bane
Bane is a south american mercenary and among Batman's greatest foes, he is the Dark Knight's toughest adversary. Batman: Arkham Origins In Batman Arkham Origins, Bane was one of the Eight Assassins hired by Black Mask to kill Batman. He was already in Gotham fighting 3 juggernaut wrestlers when one of Black Mask's Thugs arrived to give him the sheet that he will get $50,000,000 if he kills the Bat. Bane wasn't usually into money but the only reason why he accepted the offer was because he was determined to kill Batman, which he seeks as his ultimate goal. Later he, Firefly, and Electricutioner attended a meeting with Black Mask in the Royal Hotel who reveals himself to be The Joker. Despite being strong, buff and focused on killing Batman, Bane knew that Batman was in the building and because Joker kicked a big mouth Electricutioner out the window from the high story floor onto a chandler in The Lobby just for criticizing him, he knew Batman was coming for the clown so he chose to stay with Joker and be ready for the caped crusader as Firefly flies out to find him in Gotham City. After Batman reached the elevator to the penthouse, Bane, noticed him hiding above the elevator and he punches through the roof, grabs the bat and throws him into the Joker's room where he was about to finish him off but Joker threatens Bane that he'll blow up the hotel if he doesn't let him have some alone time so Bane gives the crazy clown a minute and after Joker blows up the top of a building infront of his pent house and then Bane comes back in to fight Batman as they both end up fighting outside. Then when the police arrive killing some of Joker's men and then were taken out by Mercenaries coming to Bane's rescue and as Bane got on the chopper, he picks up a bazooka and fires at the penthouse knocking Joker off the balcony and falling leaving Batman to save the payaso giving Bane and his men the chance to escape. After hearing reports that an individual with a description similar to Bane had been shot, Batman breaks into the GCPD'S morgue, where he discovers it was just one of Bane's henchmen who had been using the TN-1 compound. Attempting to block any angle Bane might have, Batman apprehends many of his mercenaries throughout the city, including Bird, who was previously attempting to seize control of "My Alibi", a well known establishment rifled with corruption and the Gotham criminal underworld. Following the tracer, Batman arrives at Bane's headquarters, where he finds the abandoned tracer beside some computers containing evidence that Batman and Bruce Wayne are one and the same. Batman destroys the computers and all other evidence, warning Alfred that Bane knows who he is and to remain hidden in the Batcave. While Batman is busy stopping the assassin and pyromaniac, Firefly, from destroying the Pioneers Bridge, Bane targets and attacks Wayne Manor, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake, and locating the Batcave. Destroying the cave, Bane violently attacks Alfred and leaves enough life in him to say his final goodbyes to Batman. Bane plans to mold Batman into the perfect warrior in battle through the anger and hatred he would feels towards his fallen ally. However, Batman is able to save Alfred by jumpstarting his heart with Electrocutioner's shock gloves, which were taken from him earlier that night after Joker murdered him. Bane next appears aids the Joker's siege on Blackgate Prison, bringing with him several of his own Venom and TN-! powered henchmen. Making his way to the center of the prison, Batman finds Joker holding the warden hostage with Bane at his side. Joker reveals that he understands Batman and his code of ethics and has made it his new mission in life to make the hero give up his one rule by forcing him to take a life. Revealing that Bane holds a heart monitor that will charge up an electric chair, Joker sits in the chair and tells Batman that either he kills Bane to stop his heart from charging up the monitor and the chair or Joker will be electrified to death; either way, Batman will be responsible for someone's death. Bane puts on the monitor, telling Batman to use all his hatred and anger from the loss of his ally in battle, as Joker's men strap him to the chair. To ensure that Batman and Bane do indeed battle, Joker has placed a bomb within the facility that will detonate and slaughter everyone if the heart monitor is removed from Bane. As Batman and Bane battle, Gordon arrives and shoots Joker's men who were holding Warden Joseph. As Joseph and Gordon attempt to get Joker out of the chair, Joker elbows both men, knocking out Joseph and holding Gordon at gunpoint with his own gun, putting the headpiece of the electric chair on Gordon, raising the stakes even higher for Batman. Coming up with the plan to send Bane's heart in cardiac arrest, Batman uses his electric gloves to defeat Bane and stop his heart, making the Joker gleefully laugh. Joker then attempts to shoot Joseph dead when he awakes and stands up to the mass murderer, but Gordon jumps in front of him and takes the bullet instead. Joker continues to laugh and leaves the room to escape from the prison and continue his reign of terror and detonate the bombs he placed across Gotham with his forces and the escaping convicts. Batman reveals to Gordon, who was not severely injured due to his bulletproof vest, that Bane can still be revived and tells him and the Warden to arrest the Joker before he can escape. As they do so, Batman revives Bane, who is more infuriated than ever and resorts to drastic measures; using a sample of TN-1 on himself to become even more powerful. As Bane does so, he becomes a hulking mass of muscle with an uncontrollable urge to kill Batman. Batman sprays a string of explosive gel in a circle around Bane and detonates it, destroying the floor beneath them and and dropping them into one of the prison corridors. After one final, grueling battle, Batman is able to finally subdue Bane after strapping him to a pair of electrified pacification devices with his remote batclaw. Batman also realizes that Bane's memory has been left damaged by the extensive use of TN-1 one, securing his identity once again. After defeating Bane, Batman leaves the assassin unconscious and hanging upside-down and is later apprehended following the Joker's own defeat. Batman: Arkham Asylum Bane was held captive inside one of Dr. Young's research labs inside the Medical Building on Arkham Island. As Batman and Gordon saw him weakened from having all the venom drained from his system, Joker appears on the screen nside the room and frees Bane by fueling him with a more powerful substance that made him stronger and as Gordon evacuated the building just in time, Bane throws Batman into the boiler room where and some of Joker's Arkham and Blackgate henchmen took on the dark knight . After subduing all the thugs and fuel pumps on Bane's back, Batman got out of the Boiler Room just as Bane was being crushed by debree. Bane was able escape the collapsing room as he bursts straight through the wall outside the building and attempts to finish Batman off only for the Dark Knight to automatically send his Batmobile crashing into him and into the Gotham Bay river. Bane was still alive as he grabbed onto a create of Titan floating adrift in the water. Batman: Arkham City As Arkham City had opened, Bane took shelter in Krank Co. Toys building as his base to locating all the titan containers in Arkham City. Knowing he could nt find all the containers on his own, he sets up a flare on the roof to call Batman for help. The two enemy rivals formed a fragile alliance to take 6 Titan Containers each. After destroying 6 of the containers, Batman returns to see how Bane was doing, and then they both teamed up against the TYGER Guards and every thug and inmate that comes storming in to get their hands on the Titan. After Bane was subdued over a double cross, Batman destroys he last six containers he rounded up. Henchmen *Bird * Known Victims *[[Killer Frost *Alfred Pennyworth *The Joker Gallery Write the second section of your page here. Voice Actors Bane is voiced by JB Blanc in Arkham Origins and by Fred Tatasciore in Arkham Asylum and Arkham City. Category:Villains Category:Eight Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Gang Leaders Category:Males Category:Bounty Hunters